In an approach to an Ethernet arrangement, an Ethernet end node is attached to a port of a standard Ethernet switch, such as a port on a three-port switch that supports what can be referred to as a line topology. Each of the three ports is functionally equivalent such that any one port can be used to connect to other switches, networks, or end nodes. To support this flexibility, the switches incorporate a substantial amount of complexity, which makes them expensive and inappropriate for certain applications and markets.